This invention pertains to robotic pool cleaners which may be self-propelled by a battery-driven electric motor or controlled by an electrical power/control cable. Such pool cleaners are propelled over a surface of the pool being cleaned which includes bottom, sidewalls and surface water areas.
Pool cleaners pertaining to the present invention have drive or transport wheels for propelling the cleaner, as driven by an internal electric motor powered by batteries. The motor can also drive a water pump which suctions water containing debris into and through internal filters, after which filtered water is discharged. An on-board computer program directs the pool cleaner to traverse a predetermined path along the floor of the pool, and then a path upward along a pool wall. Pool cleaners in this field of art also traverse a path on the surface of the water collecting and filtering debris. Some pool cleaners also utilize discharge in the form of a water jet as part or entirely as the drive means causing the pool cleaner to travel along predetermined or random paths.